Descent Into Hell
by demonicangel
Summary: The beginning of a new nightmare.R&R please.P.S I'ma female author
1. Default Chapter

Descent Into Hell  
Part 1 of ?  
Demonic_Angel  
  
  
  
"Goddammit!Where are they!"Hissed a very irratated Claire Redfield.She had  
been sitting behind a bush waiting for Chris and his fellow ST.A.R.S members.  
Frankly her behind hurt like hell from crouching to watch the gates to a  
new chemical company that had popped up out of the blue in the outskirts of  
Raccoon.The only reason anyone would build here is so no one would know.  
After Raccoon was destroyed no one came near the place,it was the perfect   
area to start a new faculty for Umbrella.The problem was there was no proof   
it was actually Umbrella who created this base.There was still a chance it  
was Umbrella base though,it was well hidden and well protected.Claire watched  
in horror as a guard came in the direction of her hiding place.The guard   
clothed in all black,with a matching baseball hat and glasses.He was clean  
cut and had a cigarette loosely in his mouth.He picked at his yellow coloured  
teeth as he walked in Claire'd direction.The fear of her being caught took   
over.Her mind continuously chanted,shit they found me as she watched the guard  
come closer.Her view of him blurred through the bushes' thick and leafy   
branches.He stopped about five feet away and raised his brow,he lifted a   
small 9mm handgun.Claire's eyes widened they had to have seen her,her heart  
pounded.The guard pulled the trigger,something fell out of a bush a few feet  
away. It was a Raccoon.She could her the guard hiss in a deep voice.  
"Goddamn little critter."He spat out his cigarette,he crushed it under his  
boots and headed back in the direction he came from.Claire almost fell   
backwards in relief.  
  
"Doesn't this thing go any faster!" Growled Leon as he looked towards his  
watch."Claire's been there for almost two and a half hours now!"Leon looked  
towards Chris irritably.Leon sat in the passenger seat and was chewing  
nervously on his bottom lip.They should have been there on time.What if she  
got caught or worse.Leon had the sudden urge to rip something apart,his new  
instincts kicking in.Chris turned towards him,then back at the road.  
"Yeah,Yeah I'm moving!If Rebecca didn't have the sudden urge to examine you,  
we would have been there a while ago."Shot back Chris.Rebecca flared her  
nostrils,then spoke in a harsh tone."Hey,don't bring me into this.Barry's the  
one who had to have extra time preparing the weapons!"Rebecca looked at Barry  
who was all too ready with a come back.He grinned at Carlos.  
"Carlos didn't show up on time!I was just using the extra time well!"  
It was Carlos's turn to speak as he opened his mouth Jill hissed at all of   
them."Stop acting like five year old's it's no one fault!Just let's hurry up  
and get there."The voice of reason had spoken.Carlos grumbled about not   
getting his say in the matter.  
  
"We're almost there.Just a few more minutes."Chris had calmed down as had the  
rest of them.He spoke in a soft tone as Leon began to dig his fingers into   
the van's upholstery .He squeezed the arm rest with his left hand until it   
was unrecognizable in shape.Leon looked at the arm rest then quickly pulled   
his hand away,he didn't realize he had crushed it.Leon looked far in the   
other direction.  
"Leon don't worry 'bout it,it's a rental."It was Barry who spoke from the   
back of the van.Leon had taken on the look of a little boy caught with his  
hands in a cookie jar as the others stared with dropped jaws at the arm rest.  
  
Claire rubbed at her hips as she continued to wait.She suddely wished she  
hadn't volunteered to watch the base until the others got there.Leon had  
offered to wait with her,but she refused.She wanted to show how tough she   
was.She wanted him and Chris to see her as the strong ready for anything   
kinda girl she was.To show how grown up she really was.She was   
wishing she had let Leon come along at least she wouldn't be alone.She yawned  
as she watched the guards walk back and forth infront of the gate.She   
couldn't wait for them to show up,the cramps in her legs were getting worse   
she wouldn't be suprised if she couldn't stand up straight.Suddely out of no  
where she felt the hard metal of a gun pressed to her back.Her mind screamed.  
Now she was sure she was caught.She dropped her weapon and didn't dare to   
look back at her attacker.She shut her eyes tightly and waited for who ever  
had caught her to belt out a command.  
  
To be continued...  
Hey what's up!!I'mmmm Backkkk!Tell me what ya think,I've been having trouble   
deciding which story to use.I've written three or four,so help me out,read   
and review,I'll love ya for it!  
Demonic_Angel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Descent Into Hell:A Resurrection

Descent Into Hell:A Resurrection  
Part 2 of ?  
Demonic_Angel  
Note:  
Read fall of Umbrella first if you don't know about Leon's new abilities.  
  
Darkness began to fall,as a grey mist spun it's way around the area of   
Raccoon City's forest.The forest was huge,it held age and wisdom just because  
it's wasn't fully destroyed at the dawn of Raccoon's destruction.Shades of   
scarlet bloodied a magenta tinted sky as the sun continued it's slow descent  
away.Leon looked back towards the road,it seemed like forever had passed as  
he waited to see the new base and Claire.He felt guilty for taking so long,  
he could probably outrun the van and make it there first.He didn't count   
that as any kind of option,he was just damn cranky that they didn't meet  
Claire on time.If it really was an Umbrella base and she was caught all hell  
would raise.More like Insticts to ruthlessly kill would raise,then be saved  
to take out on Umbrella's ugly hide.Leon planned to make them pay for   
everything,from The Spencers' estate to what happened in the Paris base.He  
turned to Chris who also looked worried for the same reasons.No one spoke  
as the van was slowly parked in the place they had agreed on.It was a small  
opening that was almost impossible to find without some kind of marker.In  
what was left of the heart of Raccoon forest.Chris killed the engine,but  
didn't speak.He didn't need to,as they all unloaded off the over packed van   
in a matter of seconds.Chris then barked out a command."We're splitting up  
to cover more ground.Rebecca you're going with Carlos."He opened his mouth to  
say the next pair but Carlos spoke.  
"What?I belong with Jill."Rebecca raised her eyebrow as did Jill.  
"You belong under the rock you crawled out from."Rebecca hissed.  
"Sorry but no.That's the end of it.Barry,Jill you're coming with me.Leon   
you're with Claire so go track her down."Leon nodded his head briefly then  
spun around in the bases direction.They watched as he disappeared out of   
sight.  
  
Claire's body tensed,she didn't know what to do.She couldn't fight back her  
attacker would pull the trigger.She tried to calm herself as her attacker   
spoke,it was a woman.The voice smooth and almost casual as it spoke.  
"Why are you here,this is government property.You are tresspassing."Claire   
was astonished by the calmness in the voice."I'm here because I thought this   
was an Umbrella base."The woman pulled the gun back and helped Claire up.The  
Woman stood barely over five feet,she wore a uniform of black.The woman spoke  
"I'm Lynn,you're Claire Redfield aren't you?"Claire slowly nodded her head  
trying to figure out how this stranger knew who she was.  
"This base is here to investigate the chemical remains of Raccoon.We're   
against Umbrella to,we just can't catch who ever leads the corparation."Lynn   
smiled and rolled her head to one side."You should come in,we can show you   
our research."Claire shook her head."I can't I've got some friends to meet,  
I've got to tell them it's not an Umbrella lab."Lynn raised a well shaped   
brow."Who are you're friends?"Claire wasn't sure if she should tell,but Lynn  
did seem nice and to be telling the truth.Plus they needed all the help they  
could get."Chris my brother,Carlos Olivera,Jill Valentine,Rebecca Chambers,  
Berry Burton and Leon Kennedy."Lynn's almond shaped eyes widened at the last   
name."He's alive?"Lynn whispered under her breath.Claire staired puzzeled at  
Lynn she couldn't make out her last comment.Lynn wore a suddenly thoughtful  
look,she drifted into space."Lynn?"Lynn shoke her head her short black hair  
flying."C'mon lets get inside it's almost night."Claire lifted her eyebrow.  
"What's so important about the night?"Lynn grabbed her arm and headed  
towards the gates."I'll explain when we get inside."  
  
Jill had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.Something just wasn't  
right.She walked beside Chris surveying the vast area around.It was strange  
not a single bird or other animal could be heard,it was strange indeed.The  
night had come sooner then expected,fog thick in the air.Like the night at  
the mansion,shivers went down her spine.The fact there was only two flash  
lights between a group of six was bugging her.It was just too creepy,Leon  
was walking behind to watch their backs it was even creepier he didn't need  
a flash light.Jill suddenly felt some thing grap her coat,she fought to   
escape and ended up falling on the ground with something still holding her.It   
was strong and holding on tight she felt her heart pound and beads of sweat  
begin to form.She couldn't find her gun,it must have fallen out when she  
hit the forest floor.She struggled but only got herself further trapped.  
"Help,somethings got me!"Hissed Jill through clenched teeth.Suddenly a flash  
light was shined in her face.Chris."Jill it's a bush."He said calmly as he  
helped her up."Umm,yeah I knew that.I was just trying to freak you out."  
Jill blushed she had just been rescued from a bush.She smiled as least Chris  
saved her.  
  
Leon frowned to the beckoning darkness,there was something out there besides  
them.He could here it,it was far away somewhere but it was awakening.He  
could feel it in his tainted veins,it was hungry.Leon shook his head   
chalking the thought up to an overactive imagination,but then again Leon  
could still her a distant breathing of something inhuman.He stopped to listen  
the breathing sound was gone,whatever was out there had woken up and was   
moving slowly.Leon assured himself it was really nothing just probably some   
little forest animal that's sound had been amplified by something.Nothing   
else could be out there,could it?Leon's mind yelled at him.No there can't be.  
Raccoon was destroyed what else could there be?You dumbass,pull yourself   
together.What if there is?Claire and everyone else is out here,something   
could happen to them,they don't come with the abilty to heal themselves or   
extra strenght and a few other perks.Looks like that damn virus did do   
something good,those abilites could be used well against Umbrella.  
But what's out here?  
  
I hurried up.The next part coming soon,promise.Well Read and review.  
Demonic_Angel o;)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
